Go! Team!
by angels.02.music
Summary: So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have a kickball tournament for charity. Challenge from asher.rose.09 ... sadly i do not own SWAC
1. Prolouge

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"You're not better than us in anything Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny glared at him.

"I never said that we were better than you Sonny. I just say that we are different… in a better way. And you can't beat us in anything Monroe." Chad smirked at Sonny.

"We'll see about that Cooper." Sonny replied.

The So Random! cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast gave each other stiff nods and went to different directions of the field to warm up.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

If you were wondering to how the So Random! cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast end up in a kickball match... well… here's a feedback.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Two Days ago, at the So Random! prop room

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"We are WHAT?!" The cast shouted simultaneously.

"We're having a kickball game against Mackenzie Falls. It's for charity!" Marshal said panicking.

"Kickball?"

"The Falls?"

"Charity?!"

"Yeah. Look guys I already agreed to this so yeah." Marshal left the prop room before the next set of outbursts continued.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**This was a challenge from the author .09 also inspired by our class kickball game. Hahahaha. Go team! **


	2. Game on

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"You're not better than us in anything Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny glared at him.

"I never said that we were better than you Sonny. I just say that we are different… in a better way. And you can't beat us in anything Monroe." Chad smirked at Sonny.

"We'll see about that Cooper." Sonny replied.

The So Random! cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast gave each other stiff nods and went to different directions of the field to warm up.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Okay guys. We can do this. We have to prove to them that they are not better than us." Nico said in a coaches voice.

"Yeah!" the cast shouted simultaneously.

"Teams at the field!" The referee called.

"Okay, so Mackenzie Falls are kicking first." The referee said once everybody were all there.

Tawni was guarding home base, Nico was on first, Sonny on second, Zora on third, Grady was the one pitching the ball **(A/N: I don't know the term… I don't really know much about kickball, just how to play it. Sorry!)**, and a couple of others were on the sides.

The first one to kick on the Mackenzie Falls side was one of their cast members named Mark. He kicked the ball high and he was able to get to 3rd base even before we got the ball back.

_This is going to be one long game._ thought Sonny.

Sure enough they were losing badly, and then it was already Chad's turn. You could see in his smirk that he still thought that they were superior to So Random! This made Sonny mad.

Once Chad made a nice kick making the ball fly far into the field 2 of his cast mates were able to go to home base and he was heading towards Sonny's base. Upon seeing this Sonny bent down and grabbed the thing that symbolized the bases and held on to it. Chad went to her and tried to grab the base from Sonny. Sonny was circling around Chad so that he won't get it. They were going round and around in a small circle with Sonny holding on the base for dear life.

"Give me that base!" Chad shouted as he tried to grab it from Sonny.

"No!" Sonny shouted back.

"Give me the base!!"

"No!!"

"Give me!!!"

"No!!!"

"Sonny!!"

"Chad!!!"

Both stars looked up to see the ball coming towards them. Sonny dropped the base and grabbed the ball. Once she got the ball she looked at the base to where she dropped it and so did Chad.

They both raced to it in the small space and Chad got to it first.

"Safe!" The referee shouted.

"Ha!" said Chad.

"NO!" shouted Sonny.

The game went on for a couple more minutes and finally they were able to get 3 of the Mackenzie Falls out so they switched.

Sonny stood on the kickers mound and Chad was pitching.

"Having fun, Sonny?" He smirked.

"Yes Chad." Sonny gave him and evil grin.

"You could always try to change to our side, Sonny. I'm sure its not fun to lose… not that I know." He gave Sonny a flirtatious grin.

"Not even in your dreams Chad." Sonny smirked.

"Who said you were in my dreams Monroe?" Chad glared at Sonny.

"Let's just play." Sonny said.


	3. Something's Up

"Let's just play." Sonny said as she took her stance.

Chad was going to release the ball when it slipped from his hand and rolled pitifully to Sonny who didn't even bother try to kick it.

"Is that the best you can do Chad?" Sonny mocked him.

"It slipped." Growled Chad as the ball was handed back to him.

This time, when Chad got to his stance, the ball spun perfectly at Sonny. Sonny prepared herself and kicked the ball sending it flying not too far from 1st base. She ran as fast as she could and somehow managed to make it for a centimeter.

* * *

The game went on. So Random! got one home run (A/N: is that what it's called? Coz I know that's what it is in baseball) and team Mackenzie Falls… let's just say that it's more than one.

It's already half time break and both teams were resting on their spots on opposite sides of the field.

Well… all of the members of the teams were at their spots… except for two.

* * *

"This is un fair! You had kickball lessons!" Sonny shouted.

"Well it's not our fault we have an episode where Mackenzie is on the kickball team!" Chad shouted back.

"It's still unfair!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! You have experience!"

"It's not my fault you don't!"

* * *

"Should we call the coach to stop them?" Nico said as he stood up from their bench. They could hear Chad and Sonny's arguments from all the way to their resting spot.

"You should be used to the both of them by now." Tawni said as she filed her nails.

"Yeah. It's like they meet up just to fight." Grady said laughing.

All of the So Random! cast looked at Grady.

"What?" Grady said defensively.

None of them answered him but all of them though turned their attention to the fighting duo.

* * *

On the other side of the field…

"Why is he spending so much time with that So Random! girl anyway?!" Portlyn whined as she stood at the edge of the shade provided by their resting spot.

She was watching the argument between Chad and Sonny.

"Relax Portlyn. Their just fighting… again." Erik said from the benches with a cap over his eyes.

"Why does he put up with her anyway?" Portlyn pouted as she sat down not taking her eyes off Chad.

All of them looked up from Portlyn's question. True enough… why does Chad put up with her so much anyways?

* * *

_Something's up._ Both teams thought as they watched the arguing duo. _Could it be? No! That's impossible._

**Hey. Sorry if I haven't updated lately. Was kind of busy with my other stories. Hehe. Sorry if this chap doesn't have much kickball in it.**


	4. Teaser

_Something's up._ Both teams thought as they watched the arguing duo. _Could it be? No! That's impossible.

* * *

_

Chad and Sonny made their way back to their resting spots.

* * *

So Random! spot…

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Sonny said as she sat on one of the benches. The whole cast was staring at her as if she had 3 eyes or something.

"Nothing." They all said looking away.

"Okay." Sonny said as she sat down on the bench.

The whole cast averted their eyes and started to mind their own business except for Tawni who was still looking at Sonny as if she was trying to figure something out.

Sonny was about to open her mouth to ask her why she was staring at her like that when they were interrupted by the referee's whistle sounding.

"Come up teams." He said as he waved the two teams over.

* * *

Mackenzie Falls spot…

The Mackenzie Falls cast were all looking at Chad once he got back. And Chad being the egotistical jerk he is just ignored them.


	5. Devious

"Half time is over!"

The two teams made their way back into the sunny field. The duo approached the field glaring at each other, completely oblivious to the fact that both their cast mates were watching them closely.

"Mackenzie Falls is up!"

Sonny stood at the pitcher's mound and flexed her fingers over the ball. Chad walked up to the kicker's mound and stood there. Everybody fell silent.

Tawni stood there on second base, Nico on first, Grady on third, and Zora was catching. The other people who were regular background people were surrounding the outer side.

Sonny narrowed her eyes and released the ball. She was so busy looking…or glaring… straight at Chad's eyes that the ball went completely out of track.

Zora picked the ball up and threw it to Sonny. "Focus, Sonny! Focus!"

"Yeah. Focus." Sonny muttered to her as she closed her eyes momentarily to settle herself.

Chad couldn't help but look at Sonny as she closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. She seemed to be so calm. He instinctively stood up a little straighter and out of his crouch/stance. The Mackenzie Falls cast raised their eyebrows at this action.

Sonny finally opened her eyes and released the ball. Chad kicked the ball so hard that it flew far. 2 of the other So Random! cast members ran to retrieve it as Chad went running up to 2nd base until the ball was retrieved.

Sonny frowned then released the ball again to one of their other cast mates. She didn't kick it so far but she managed to get to 1st base and Chad was able to get to 3rd.

* * *

The game went on like that for a while. Mackenzie Falls got a couple of home runs and stuff. Then it was Portlyn's turn.

Sonny smirked. She released the ball and Portlyn kicked it right into Nico's arms. She was running four feet then just turned around and walked back to the line.

Sonny rolled her eyes as the coach made them switch.

* * *

Zora was up and Chad was still pitching. One of their cast mates… Derek, I think… was catcher. He was just standing there all cute and well-built. Sonny and Tawni were both staring at him. Tawni was staring at him with pure awe while Sonny was staring at him with a grin.

Just then Sonny started to flirt with Derek, while keeping an eye on Chad. The So Random! cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast all raised their eyebrows at what was happening.

Chad kept on messing up his pitches every now and then. The Falls cast was now getting annoyed. They would not lose to Chuckle City.

"Chad, focus!" Derek shouted at Chad.

Sonny then stood on the kickers mound and gave Derek one final flirtatious wave then turned to Chad and smirked at him.

The So Random! cast sighed. _How could we have missed this before?_

Chad released the ball and Sonny kicked it far enough that she got to second base.

Sonny could hear Portlyn scream as the ball headed towards her and just put her hands out to shield herself and just catch it.

"Portlyn!!!" The Mackenzie Falls cast shouted as the ball bounced out of Portlyn's hands.

**Heeeeeey. Sorry if I haven't updated for sooooooooo long. Yeah. Weeeeell. Here you go. trust me. Not the final chapter. But I have been working on this though. Oh… so as you can see there are a bit of kickball here now. And there will be on the following to. Haha! We had kickball at PE again today!! Right ash?? Anyways. Yeah. And yeah. I know Sonny is kind of OCC.... but there's a story behind that. that we will get more in depth too int he future chapters. so if she doesn't act all Sonny-ish in the further chapter you know why.  
**

**R&R**


End file.
